El Color Amarillo
by Ryu1417
Summary: Y, de un momento a otro, la vida de Casey se tiñó de color amarillo.


**Spoilers de Glass.**

* * *

**El Color Amarillo.**

Gran parte de la vida de Casey estuvo teñida en tonos grises. Claro que hubo unos cuantos momentos que tuvieron su leve toque de brillo y color, pero gran parte de sus recuerdos estaban teñidos en gris. Y si lo observabas, no era de extrañarse el porqué.

La vida de Casey no era precisamente buena. Su padre murió cuando ella apenas era una niña; estaba al cuidado de su tío, quien abusaba de ella; la mayoría la consideraba rara; estaba sola; y, para rematar, la había secuestrado un hombre que no estaba muy bien de sus facultades mentales, y que liberaba a una Bestia con poderes sobrenaturales.

Más, sorprendentemente para ella, esto último resultó ser su salvación. Lo que le daría un tono distinto a las cosas.

Tal vez ella no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente con Kevin y después con La Bestia, su vida empezó a tomar color y sentido para ella.

Fue como si le hubieran puesto un espejo justo en frente de ella, y después le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría encima, para hacer que reaccionara.

De una manera bastante absurda y retorcida, Kevin Wendell Crumb la había hecho entender lo qué era lo correcto. Kevin le dio la confianza, el valor, y la fuerza necesaria para hablar y enfrentarse a su tío. La liberó de aquello que la había atormentado por tantos años. Aparte de que fue Kevin quien le dijo dónde estaba la escopeta.

Y ahora ella quería hacer lo mismo por él.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que la dejo libre. Un par de semanas donde no supo ni lo más mínimo sobre él. Pero había algo en ella que le decía que iba volver a verlo, que tenía que volver a verlo. Y no se equivocó.

Tal vez no fue un épico reencuentro, pero a Casey eso era lo que menos le importaba. Volver a ver a Kevin y a la horda fue, como ya había dicho anteriormente, parecido a verse en el espejo.

—¿Somos iguales? — resonó la voz de Kevin en su cabeza.

Ambos habían perdido a sus padres a muy temprana edad. Ambos habían sido abusados durante años por alguien de sus familias, y ambos habían quedado con varias marcas de esto —físicas y mentales—. Ambos habían estado entre bestias. Ambos no entendían muy bien la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, o quizá sí la entendían, pero no tenían el suficiente valor para hablar.

Si; ambos eran iguales.

Durante esos cuatro días hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para sacar a Kevin del psiquiátrico en el que lo tenían. Le alegró un poco saber que no era la única que estaba intentando sacar a un ser querido de ese sitio.

Las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta. La Bestia estaba en la luz. Había unos cuantos cadáveres repartidos por aquel psiquiátrico, mientras, al mismo tiempo, la entrada principal de éste se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla.

Ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Por suerte, logró alcanzar a La Bestia y logró que ésta la escuchará. Logró que Kevin estuviera en la luz.

—¿Te quedarás en la luz conmigo… por un rato? — preguntó Casey, mirando atentamente a los ojos del contrario.

Logró convencerlo para que se quedará en la luz junto a ella.

Casey nunca antes se había sentido afortunada en lo absoluto —más bien era todo lo contrario—, pero no podía negar que, en cierta parte todo aquello la hacía sentirse importante; la hacía sentirse especial. Era la chica que La Bestia dejó ir. La chica en la cual Kevin y parte de La Horda confiaban. La chica que podía solucionar las cosas.

Podía sentir como todo aquel momento iba tiñéndose cada vez más y más de un brillante color ocre/amarillo. A ambos les gustaba la sensación de calidez y tranquilidad que se había formado en ese pequeño espacio entre ellos dos. Era agradable.

Más, lamentablemente, aquel momento teñido de amarillo, se vio arruinado por un simple y muy pequeño punto rojo.

Y, al final, después de todo, cumplió su propósito. Kevin la liberó a ella, y ella logró liberar a Kevin, aunque no de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado. Mínimo, le dejaba un poco tranquila el hecho de saber que, en sus últimos momentos de vida, Kevin pudo estar en La Luz, aceptando tranquilamente su muerte.

No era justo. Realmente no era justo. No solo Kevin había muerto ese día; los habían asesinado por razones lógicas, pero no justas. Pero ya no había mucho que pudieran hacer, nadie iba a creerles. Simplemente, la organización del trébol negro había ganado.

No; no habían ganado, o al menos no del todo.

A Casey por poco se le salían las lágrimas cuando recibió los vídeos de todo lo que hicieron La Bestia y La Horda durante su estancia en el psiquiátrico. Todo aquello era más que suficiente.

La muerte de Kevin Wendell Crumb, así como la de David Dunn y Elijah Price, no iba a quedar en el olvido.

Ella, Joseph y la señora Price; se encargaron de enseñarle toda esa historia al mundo.

Y no solo eso, pues, durante esos meses, ellos tres, habían estado gran parte de su tiempo investigando en cómics, libros e internet; tratando de encontrar algo que los llevará a la organización del trébol negro, y también, tratando de encontrar y ayudar a aquellos otros superhéroes/super humanos que hubiera alrededor del mundo.

Tenían un muy largo camino por delante.

Casey no iba a permitir que el mundo se olvidará de Kevin, o más bien, ella no iba a permitirse olvidarlo.

Desde entonces, siempre, cada noche antes de dormir, repetía en silencio el nombre de las veinticuatro personalidades de Kevin, y el nombre completo de éste.

En cada una de sus prendas limpias y acomodadas recordaba a Dennis.

Cada vez que bailaba junto con Joseph —como una especie de descanso después de un largo día de trabajo— recordaba a Hedwig.

Cada vez que miraba sus cicatrices recordaba a La Bestia.

Cada vez que veía el color amarillo recordaba a Kevin Wendell Crumb.

Todo lo que viniera por delante era extremadamente incierto, pero Casey ya no tendría miedo, o al menos no mucho al recordar lo vivido con Kevin y La Horda. Ya no tendría miedo al ver el comienzo de ese nuevo universo donde ahora todos eran conscientes de la existencia de los superhéroes. Un nuevo universo que estaba teñido de un muy brillante y cálido color amarillo.


End file.
